1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for a heavy vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting structure of a side pillar and a floor frame of a heavy vehicle such as a bus, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of a heavy vehicle, particularly, a heavy vehicle such as a bus, and the like, an influence of a weight exerted on fuel efficiency is relatively large, and as a result, lightness of the vehicle is required.
In the heavy vehicle, primary components are made of iron for safety, but an addition use of a material which is relatively light, such as aluminum is required to achieve lightness of a heavy vehicle for passengers.
A connecting structure which is more stable and is easily assembled is required to couple the structure of the iron material and the aluminum material for lightness.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.